Love makes her a hero
by Kit.lou
Summary: Felicity had known this was going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Just for entertainment, I own nothing. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Honestly, Felicity had known this was going to happen.<p>

While staring over her dead friend's body she saw them comfort each other. It had jerked her from her grief and she saw it, this would bring them together, the loss of Sara would bring Oliver and Laurel back together, and she felt ashamed, ashamed that her jealousy of Laurel was greater than her love of Sara, and she felt guilty, and selfish, and a million other things she didn't want to see in herself.

So when she sees them happening she's not surprised. Laurel starts hanging around more, Oliver giving her one on one lessons to improve her defense skills. He had never once helped her, even questioning what she was doing when she tried to learn to protect herself.

Then she sees in the paper that the paparazzi have been capturing them out to fancy dinners and fundraisers, and she didn't even know, she hadn't even know about those events. She used to know his whole calendar, hell she used to be in charge of it, and now, now random strangers had a better chance of knowing what was going on with him, and she still saw Oliver every day.

Then the kidnapping happened, abduction really, as neither she nor Laurel were kids, perhaps hostage situation was more accurate. Regardless they were taken, the two of them in the wrong place at the wrong time, their captors waving guns about wildly. Talking about some slight by the old DA that they thought made everything they were doing ok. She didn't know if Oliver knew, she didn't know if he was coming, so she did what she had to do.

Felicity Smoak had to protect Laurel Lance, not that Laurel needed or wanted it, but she couldn't let Oliver lose the love of his life, she knew losing the other Lance sister would decimate him. So when the bullets started to fly she did what she had to do, save Laurel.

Honestly the pain wasn't the worst part, though it was excruciating. The worst part was how everything went fuzzy and sideways, like she was watching from within and without of herself. Then he was there, the Arrow just in time to catch the bad guys and hold her hand.

She heard him say her name, oh how she loves to hear him say her name, but this time it sounds different. She imagines this is what he must have sounded like after the bomb that took away her hope of a future where they could be together.

"Felicity, god Felicity baby, what did you do Felicity?" He presses on her wound, and she can't feel it, that can't be good. Maybe he hasn't made it, maybe this is all in her head, cause he has never looked at her like that, even through the mask she can see his smolder, his fear, his guilt.

"Had to save her, you can't lose another" she says quietly, trying to tell him he had made her want to be a hero, like he was.

"No, baby it's you I can't lose. Digg, Digg has an ambulance on the way. You need to stay with me Felicity. It wasn't supposed to be like this, you need to hold on sweetheart." She must be dreaming from blood loss, but if she was only talking to herself at least she could tell the whole truth.

She cupped his face amazed how real her death dream seemed "Forever if I could, forever with you. Be kind my love, let others in, save the city but don't forget to live yourself, don't let them pull you under. Love you, miss you." Then there were his lips, god how she wished Oliver had kissed her like this. Maybe she should have just kissed him every day until he relented, until he saw how good life was, but it was too late now, too late for so many things.


	2. She was gone

A second part already, I guess my insomnia is good for something. ;)

* * *

><p>She was gone. She was gone, his happiness was gone. He had just had her in his arms, her lips against his, but now she was gone.<p>

Now he was running. Part of him hoped that someone would try and mess with him, a group of thugs, a ninja or two, it wouldn't matter. He knows that's not what she would want though, right now she would want to know he was ok, want him safe, not giving himself impossible odds so he could give and take a beating.

Then he was at the extraction point. "Digg I'm here, where the hell are you."

"Along with 6th and Rose the cops have 17th and Lark closed off. It's going to be another five minutes."

All he can do is scream, a primal heart breaking scream, it's the only expression he can manage. He wants to destroy something, but she designed him his bow, and punching the dumpster and breaking his hand won't help either. So he runs the alley back and forth, he would climb a fire escape but he needs to be on the ground ready to jump in the car when Digg arrives.

He's at the far end of the alley when Diggle finally appears. He's in the back seat slamming the door behind him before Diggle even really stops. "Starling General, Now!" He knows he doesn't need to say it the car already in motion, but he doesn't know what else to say to their friend, a man he knows loves Felicity as well.

His change is quicker than most would think, he's done it a lot, and with the mask now instead of the grease paint. God Barry, he was going to have to tell Barry. He knows they've been on a few dates because he was being an idiot, such an idiot turning her away. He punches the passenger chair in front of him not being able to contain himself any longer. Again and again and again, he knows he's probably broken it but Digg has yet to say a thing.

When the need to destroy is gone and he feels like screaming again Diggle speaks.

"It's not your fault Oliver."

"Not my fault, not my fault. Who the hell else's fault is it. She took a bullet for Laurel because she thought that Laurel was more important to me, that_ Laurel_ was the one I couldn't live without."

"No man, she took a bullet because she's a hero. She just did it for Laurel because that's who she was with."

"No John, she told me. She told me she did it so that I wouldn't lose the love of my life." He lets out an exasperated sigh wanting to laugh and cry "Can you believe that, that's what she really thought."

"And up until 30 minutes ago what did you think?"

He tries to find it, the reason he led her to believe something so emphatically untrue. "I, I don't know what I thought then. I just know what I know now."

"Well at least that's something." Digg replies as they turn into the hospital parking lot, hopeing it's going to be a long day and not a really long life.

* * *

><p>So the story in my head was originally just the first chapter, so I'm not sure how long this will be. Please review<p> 


End file.
